1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flag holding device which prevents wrapping of the flag around the supporting pole. More specifically, it relates to a flag holding device, capped at one end and having a longitudinal slot in which the flag may be held and a vertical staff on which the capped end of the holding unit is rested so that, as the wind shifts, the flag unit will rotate accordingly.
2. State of the Prior Art
Faber U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,875 shows a trainman's safety signal flag device of an extensible and retractable character whereby the same can be collapsed telescopically and compactly into relatively short length for storage. The flag holding portion has a longitudinal slot and the flag has a raised edging to be fitted into the interior of the flag holding portion with the flag extending through the longitudinal slot. However the flag holding portion is not rotatable and the flag is shown wrapped around the flag holding portion.
Keats U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,370 describes a flagstaff adapted to be readily assembled and dissembled. One portion comprises a slot portion into which an edge of the flag is held. This flag holding unit also has a doubly recessed portion which fits into a longitudinal slot of the flagstaff. There is no provision for rotation of the flag holding portion in accordance with shift in wind direction. Consequently there is no provision to avoid wrapping of the flag around the supporting post.
Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,426 discloses a pair of telescoping tubes so arranged that the flag secured to the inner tube can be wrapped around the inner tube and readily inserted into the outer tube for storage. Here again there is no provision for rotation of the flag holding portion with changes in wind direction so here again the flag may wrap itself around the flag supporting tube.
Dallimore U.S. Pat. No. 938,221 shows another flag storage device which has an interior shaft or spindle to which the flag is attached. Although this interior shaft is rotatable, this is for the purpose of drawing the flag into the interior and not for the purpose of changing the position of the flag with change in wind direction. Therefore there is no provision to avoid having the flag wrap around the outer shaft.